Origin Of The Other Hero
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Linkle tells the story of how she came to know herself as the legendary hero. Like and comment!


My name is Linkle. When I was young, my family lived in a small village at the edge of a great forest. It was always just my mama, papa, and I. Grandmother lived nearby. We took care of the cucos together. My father was an amazing swordsman and fended  
off hordes of wolfoes from our cucos. He tried to teach me too.

It didn't work out that great. The swords were too heavy for me and the other kids just laughed at me when I tried to show off.

Mama and papa said it was alright. They said I was the most special kid in the whole town, much better then the other little girls who gossiped around me or the mean young boys who taunted me.

I loved my parents… But I took them for granted.

My father always wore a golden compass around his neck and showed me how to tell where all the directions were.

Then, when I was about nine, my papa left us to go to Hyrule Castle. He always let me keep his compass when he made his trips, but not this time. He said he needed it to give to the king, for it was very valuable. I was very upset for I had believed it  
was to always be with me to tell which ways north.

He rode off on his horse and my mama said he'd be back soon.

He wasn't.

Two months later, we hadn't heard a word from him. His trip was only to take him a week.

I practiced my sword training every day, trying to master what he had taught me. It still didn't sink in though.

Finally, we saw his horse ride into town. The village ran to see him but I was the first there. But the man on the horse wasn't my father. It was a castle guard. He told our town he had information about my father and I led him to our home.

Our house only had two rooms. A sitting room, and a bedroom. I was in the bedroom while the stranger talked to my mother and grandmother. Being the curious girl I am, I sneaked a look into the keyhole.

I couldn't see however and tried desperately to hear. I thought I had certainly heard it wrong because I heard crying. Sobbing.

No. This man had come to tell us father had become a guard too, the head guard in fact, charged with protecting the king and the princess, Zelda, hat was why he hadn't returned. At least, that was a fantasy I had made in my head.

Yes, this man was here to take us away from this boring life and to live in the castle! We would meet the royal family who would welcome us for my papa's bravery! Then, I could find a weapon just right for me! I would be friends with the other children  
in the kingdom and maybe even the princess!

But my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

My mama's face was red and blotchy. I asked her why but she didn't reply. The man had left but on the table, there was a shine. My compass!

As weeks passed, my mother still wouldn't speak. I grew to know that my father had been attacked by horrible monsters. They had no idea what kind or how they got there.

My grandmother took care of me while my mother slowly sank to dispar. She wore my father's compass around her neck every day until my grandmother noticed me staring at it longley.

My father always gave it to me when he was gone. Now, he was gone forever. I should have it again when he returns, I thought.

I couldn't really acppet his death. I thought he would just come home one day and laugh, saying it was just a joke. He never did.

My grandmother very quietly took the compass from mama's neck while she was sleeping, knowing she couldn't get it any other way.

Grandmother gave it to me and I decided to hold it only for a few minutes.

I was so foolish.

The moment it touched my hand, a ear shattering howl went up. I screamed in fear and knew the wolfoes were back again.

My mother awoke and rushed outside, trying to round up the cucos. The cucos were the only way we made money. If the wolfoes got them, we would certainly starve.

Mama went out there unarmed and I thought she would get hurt. Despite my grandmother's yells, I grabbed the smallest sword I could and rushed out.

I saw my mother…. And I wanted to scream in fear, pain, and anger at what those beasts had done.

I was so frighted in that moment that I couldn't move and the wolfoes saw me.

They snarled at me until they saw what I still had clutched in my hand.

I held my compass close to my chest as they drew near. I ran and ran but they caught up to me!

I was going to surely be eaten when they were suddenly shot down by arrows.

I was shaking so hard but hung my compass around my neck. Picking up the sword, I sneaked through the gore until I came across my savior. Two tiny crossbows.

I had no clue and still none today about who could have possibly saved me and gave me them but I wanted to keep them safe.

I ran in our house and saw my grandmother run up to me. I collapsed into her arms and let out a fresh batch of tears.

She asked me what happened and I told her.

I explained how the monsters wanted to get me and how they seemed intent on taking papa's compass.

She explained to me why those monsters wanted to hurt me so bad and why someone had saved me.

She told me the stories of a child dressed in green, born at times when the world needed them most.

Grandmother showed me the hylian crest on my compass and I knew that the hero had been reborn. She started raising me.

The child of legend was born in a place the darkness would never suspect. Guarded from and evading the monsters grasp until the time was right. I knew, it had to be me. Grandmother told me so! I have a magic compass, I am the key to Hyrule's success as  
was my predesers and future links will be.

Whatever the evil has planned next, I'll be ready! Besides, I'm a teenager now! That mystery person gave me my special weapons!

The best part, I don't have to lug around a heavy old sword either!

The villagers have been giving off rumors. Saying that there's a great war coming. Today, I sewed up a green tunic of my very own! It's very stylish if I say so myself!

I betcha' anything that tomorrow will be my time! They'll be singing the Legend Of Linkle soon enough!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story! After seeing the cute and rather depressing Skyward Sword origin from ZeldaFerisae, seriously, it was amazing, I wanted to do a comic for my new favorite character in Hyrule Warriors, Linkle. I'm no artist though, so I decided to make it into a fanfic instead. If you want to make a comic out of this and make my hopes for this come true, private message me please! I want to continue these origin stories for other characters and wanted to do either Lana/ Cia, aka, the guardians of time and the triforce next, or Agatha. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
